


the Brat Prince

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: The Kingdom of Sly is at war with the Dark Prince Tom Riddle, out of options, King Lucius of Sly must have his son married to the King of Gryffindoria, James. But Prince Draco will not go easily. Can King James win over his omega heart?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

“Surely you’re joking,” King Lucius said through clenched teeth, gripping his throne furiously.   
King James of Gryffindoria merely smiled, he had been visiting the Kingdom of Sly for the past fortnight in the hopes of bringing him on board to aid Sly in its war against Tom Riddle, the Dark Prince of an adjacent kingdom. Sly’s armies had been depleted by the Dark Prince and King Lucius was losing ground fast.   
“Your kingdom is in dire need of soldiers is it not your grace?” King James asked with a deliciously wicked smirk.   
The King glared, “It is,” he replied.   
“Then I see no reason to refuse my offer. It is more than generous I should think,” King James replied.   
King Lucius bared his teeth, tightening his hold on his throne, “Very well,” he said. He could ill-afford to refuse the King’s offer. “I shall present your offer to the Prince, though I cannot promise he will be pleased.”   
King James smirked, he knew well the young prince’s tantrums. They were notorious across the five kingdoms, and he had seen them first hand in his time in Sly. It had been thrilling to witness up close and personal, and the King knew he was more than happy to tame the bratty prince if necessary. 

* 

  
The Prince of Sly, Draco, was laying in a bath of milk and oils, enjoying his leisure afternoon when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Draco glared, ignoring it. Everyone in the kingdom knew better than to interrupt him during his bath.   
“Draco?” his father’s voice rang out. Draco growled, standing up from the tub, warm milky water cascading down his pale flesh. Furious, he pulled on his robe of finest silk and crossed from the tub into the bedroom and answered the door.   
“Father,” he replied, glaring at the King. For his part, the King looked sorry to have bothered his son, and frowned, as he stepped into his room. “I trust you have an important reason for disturbing my bath,” he said.   
“Yes, I’m afraid I do,” his father replied. “Our guest has offered to aid us in our fight against the Dark Prince.”   
“Excellent,” Draco replied. “Though I do not see what this has to do with…”   
“For a price,” the King explained. Draco folded his arms across his chest, waiting. “He wishes to take your hand in marriage.”   
At this, Draco laughed, “What?”   
The King sighed, “I’m afraid so,” he said. “He was quite adamant.”   
“Surely you don’t expect me to actually do such a thing!” Draco snapped. The King frowned, not meeting his son’s eye. “Father? You can’t expect me to…”   
“We’re out of options,” the King said, firmly. “King James is our last hope.”   
“But…”   
“He will make a fine husband,” his father said.   
Draco glared, “I won’t go through with this!”   
“You will!” the King yelled. “You are no child, boy! I have suffered enough of your insolence. The moment you presented as an Omega you lost all rights to make your own decisions!” Draco stared at his father, aghast. The moment the words left his lips, he regretted them. King Lucius sighed, “If there were any other way,” he said.   
Draco glared at his father. “Get out,” he hissed.   
“Draco please…”   
“Get. OUT!” he yelled.   
The King turned on his heel, and left the room without another word, leaving his son alone.   
Draco had always known it would come to this. Loathe though he was to admit it, he had always known it would only be a matter of time before his Omega status was used against him. Pursing his lips, Draco looked around his room, in search of an escape route. Perhaps if he vanished, the King would forget about him, and he could find his way somewhere else. Somewhere where he wouldn't be made to be a whore for some ruthless alpha. 

King James was an alpha, Draco had smelled it on him the moment he had stepped foot onto Sly soil. But he would not be _his_ alpha, he determined, making his way over to his window, staring down at the land below. His father had long since dismantled the tree which Draco had used to escape during his youth, making it significantly more difficult. Of course, his father had neglected to remove Draco's bedclothes which he could easily tie together to form a rope with which he could plot his escape.   
"Going somewhere?" said a voice from behind him. Draco nearly leaped out of his skin as he turned to find King James standing behind him. It shouldn't have been possible for him to sneak into Draco's room unnoticed, he thought, eying the King, distrusting. King James merely smirked.   
"How did you get in here?"   
King James merely smiled, "Draco," he tried, stepping closer to him. Draco glared, and the King held up his hands in defense. "Your highness," he tried. "I believe we got off on the wrong foot earlier."   
At this Draco snorted, "You dare demand me in exchange for aiding my land?" he growled.   
"Not a demand," King James replied. "A request."   
"Why?"   
"Because you are the most beautiful Prince in…"   
"Spare me!" Draco spat, his arms folded across his chest in a defiant stance. "I know what you are."   
King James nodded, "I see."   
"I will not be some sex slave for you," he growled.   
The King's smile fell at that, "I would never ask that of you," he replied. "I merely wish for you to rule alongside me." Draco snorted, he didn't believe it for a moment. "I mean it," he said. "You may be an Omega, but I confess, your fiery attitude is quite alluring."   
"You will never bring me to heel," Draco growled.   
King James smiled, "Nor would I wish to try," he replied simply. "Why do you think I have withheld my scent from you? Because I wish you to come to me willingly. Not because your Omega instincts command it." Draco sighed. "I give you my solemn vow Prince Draco, I will not ask anything of you after we are wed. You are free to come and go in my Kingdom as you please."   
"Why would you allow such a thing?" Draco asked.   
The King smiled, "I do not wish to have a lover who is unwilling," he commented simply.   
"And if I am never willing?" Draco asked.   
The King merely shrugged, "Then so be it."   
Draco considered this, he supposed he had nothing to lose then. "Very well," he said. "But I promise you this King James," he said approaching. "If you go back on your word, I will not hesitate in beheading you."   
King James grinned, holding out his hand for the Prince, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. Draco took his hand and shook it, and just like that the arrangement was set.

* * *

If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael [New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz)

Follow me elsewhere on the web: [Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5) | [Instagram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2) | [YouTube](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5)


	2. Chapter 2

Gryffindoria was a beautiful, lush land full of verdant green forests, and crystal clear lakes through which one could see straight to the bottom. It was warm in a way that Sly had never been. Sunlight flowed freely here. 

The King smiled, as he watched Draco’s wide-eyed fascination for the new land he found himself in. “I hope you will find Gryffindoria to your liking,” the King said. Draco turned to face the King then, he didn’t dare betray a flicker of interest in what the King had to say, and yet… the land was stunning.

He had tried to retain his usual air of disinterest, but this was particularly hard as the royal carriage ushered him deeper into the land, towards the Palace where Draco would be spending the foreseeable future. If he were honest with himself, Draco would admit that the King was not unattractive, though this was a dangerous thing to admit to himself, lest it be used against him at some point. 

Draco turned away from the window and stared resolutely ahead, trying to avoid the eye of the King. He did not want to be caught staring, this was after all, purely a transactional marriage. A matter of business between nations.

Outside the carriage doors, the world at large seemed totally unaware of battle raging on between other kingdoms. The people of Gryffindoria seemed happy and light in a way Draco was certain he had not seen in the people of Sly in some time. They appeared to be well taken care of too as if the country had not faced the same crop failures and droughts that Sly had. As if they had not felt the hand of sickness across their land. Nor had the cold hand of war touched any of their homes. Draco sighed, he almost felt guilty being able to leave that behind. Not that he hadn’t loved his home. But it was clear that the world outside Sly was far better than he had imagined.

After what had felt like ages, the carriage pulled to a stop outside the Palace and the doors of the carriage were opened for them. The King stepped out first, to much fanfare by his people. “People of Gryffindoria,” he said, his voice loud and booming. “I present to you, your soon to be Queen,” he said. Draco sucked in a deep breath, and made his way to the carriage door and stepped out. The sun was brighter than Draco had anticipated, he had mostly avoided it as best he could, in the past, though Sly was often shrouded in darkness, and he had not fully prepared to feel the ravages of it on his flesh so early in the day. Much to Draco’s surprise, the crowd assembled around the Palace applauded his arrival.

Draco blushed, taking King James’ hand then, and bowed to the crowd. “Queen?” he hissed under his breath.

The King merely chuckled, “I beg your pardon highness, would you prefer to be known as something else?”

Draco considered this, it had never felt possible before for him to be Q_ueen_. “I’ll allow it,” he said. The King smiled and turned on his heel, escorting Draco into the Palace.

Their wedding was still months away yet, King James had agreed to hold off the ceremony until such times as the Dark Prince’s hoards could be held at bay and King Lucius felt that his kingdom could withstand for him to be gone for the wedding. As it was, Draco didn’t know how he felt about the whole ordeal, though he supposed things could be far worse.

“Your personal footman, Mr. Creevy will escort you to your room at the top of the stairs,” King James said. Draco eyed the King, “They are separate rooms, I assure you,” he said. A short blond-haired nervous-looking man appeared then, escorting Draco towards the staircase that stood a few feet before them. Draco merely sighed, following him up the stairs as the King watched from below.

“Our new Queen seems a touch stuck up,” said Sirius, the King’s personal adviser. “I do hope you know what you’re doing.”

King James smiled at his old friend, “He’s the one,” he said.

“Are you absolutely certain of that majesty?” Sirius asked, staring up the stairs at the retreating figure of the blond.

“Positive, I could smell it on him the moment I arrived in Sly.”

“Does he know?” Sirius asked with a raised brow.

“I will not force it upon him,” James said simply.

“But if he does not consummate your marriage, what will become of you?” Sirius asked.

James sighed, “I’m well aware of what will happen if I am rejected by my mate Sirius,” he chastised. “However, I will not force the matter. He must agree on his own, or not at all,” and with that, James made his way into the library. Sirius frowned, looking after his friend. He had half a mind to follow the blond up the stairs and pick his brain, but he knew this would not be well received by either the Prince of Sly, or King James. They may have been old friends, but he was still King nonetheless, and his word was final. Any interference by Sirius would be tantamount to treason.

Sirius was not foolish enough to even consider such a thing, _still_, the Prince ought to know the truth.

*

Draco had all but settled into his new room when Sirius appeared at his door.

Draco nearly leaped out of his skin at the sight of the other man standing there as if he had appeared out of nothing, “Terribly sorry to have scared you, highness,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Draco replied. “How can I help you?”

Sirius smiled, “I’m the King’s advisor,” he explained. “I understand you are to be our Queen?”

Draco nodded, “That’s correct.”

Sirius nodded, “How much do you know about alpha and omega dynamics?” he asked, apropos of nothing. 

“I beg your pardon?” Draco asked.

“I’m trying to figure out if you understand what you’re doing,” Sirius said simply. 

“With?”

“Well, once an alpha finds his omega he has roughly a month in which to gain the omega’s love and mate with them… or… he dies,” Sirius said.

“What?” Draco’s eyes widened. Sirius merely nodded. “Why didn’t…”

“James wants a willing participant. He doesn’t want you to simply mate with him because you feel guilty.”

“So then why would _you_ tell me?” Draco demanded.

“Because I harbor no such concerns. I believe he is being foolish and proud, to say nothing of the fact that he has already fallen for you.”

“Impossible!” Draco said.

Sirius snorted, looking disinterestedly at his nails, “Not for an alpha once he has found his mate,” he said simply.

“So what you expect me to just sleep with him to save his life?”

“You should give him a chance,” he said simply. “To woo you, and show you that he is a really great guy. He isn’t like other alphas.”

Draco snorted, “And why should I believe that?”

“Because… if he wasn’t he would have already taken you.”

Draco swallowed at that, of course, he knew it was true, but... It didn’t make sense. He had never met an alpha so kind and unconcerned about his own happiness. He didn’t want to trust it, he didn’t want to let down his guard and get hurt… but he didn’t want James to die because of him either. Draco sighed, he would have to speak with the King about this. At once.

* * *

If you like this and would like to read more work by me, consider my original novel The Secret Life of Damien Carmichael [New scenes/chapters posted Tuesdays/Fridays only at Wattpad.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fuser%2FNarcissaDeville&t=YjdlMzBiNGRmODc5MzFjMTIyZTM3NzdlODFiODkxNjk5ZjZkN2NjNSxmMTVmMGQ1MTY2M2IwMjFkN2NlYTczNmZlMWNmN2JhNWE1Y2ZmZjQz)

Follow me elsewhere on the web: [Twitter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=M2IyYTk0OTFlNWM2OTlhNTgwYjYzMDhlN2Q5Y2EzOTk1N2JhZDFiNiwwN2QzMjhiMDIzMmU4MzBlZjdkNTQyYmVmYmE2ZTc2ZTg3MTA1ZGE5) | [Instagram](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Finstagram.com%2Fnarcissadeville&t=YjZkMjgyY2U2ZGRmNDNkZmYwYzgxOWIxMDkxYjZlZWIxMmNlZGZlZixjODZlYjY3ZWM3NTlkM2M4ZjZhODU2YTljYTUxNDNjNDFkMzgxNTY2) | [YouTube](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCBlpPJBf7OHzsHZBGG7A7zQ%2Fvideos%3Fview_as%3Dsubscriber&t=MTU5ODg3ZTZlYTE3Mjg0Yzc3ODViNjY5YjliYjRhOTcwZDNkYTZjMSxhNmI0MDZjNDdmMWY5ZGY5ZjRhMDcyNWMxZDA5ZWM4Zjk3NWI1YTU5)


End file.
